ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest, Most Explosive, Most Unnecessary Super Ultra Mega Crossover That the World Has Ever Seen or Ever Will See!
The Greatest, Most Explosive, Most Unnecessary Super Mega Crossover That the World Has Ever Seen or Ever Will See is a collaboration between Disney, Warner Bros., DreamWorks, Viacom, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Namco, Square-Enix, Activision, Hasbro, Mattel, Active Enterprises, Scholastic, Toho, Viz Media, Madhouse, Toei, LEGO, and every other media company that exists. Premise A primordial evil more ancient than the universe itself does a thing that results in ALL OF THE FRANCHISES crossing over. ALL OF THEM. Whether they fit in with one another or make any lick of sense being doesn't matter. Quotes *"Too many things are crossing over at once! If we don't separate the universes, the very fabric of reality will be pulled apart!" Notable Scenes *Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny are about to settle the score, then decide to gang up on Spongebob and Homer Simpson *There's a battle royale between Godzilla, Gamera, the Gypsy Danger, the Colossal Titan, and Cthulhu *Deadpool attempts to kill Uncle Grandpa, only to discover much to his dismay that he is unkillable *Batman, Word Girl, Superman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Green Lantern, Astro Boy, and Christopher Walken walk into a bar... *Tommy Oliver has a nice chat with Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, Kou of the Howling New Star, and Goro Hoshino *Rainbow Dash plays quidditch with the Iron Giant while Fin Shepard and Burt Gummer eat the Annoying Orange *The Crystal Gems take on the Rock Lords in an epic duel of strength, wits, and children's trading cards *The Master Control Program takes over Skynet, then makes a physical body for himself by reverse-engineering Galvatron *The Doctor, Toa Tahu and George Costanza argue over whether or not it's possible to get ye flask *Jamie Bennett, Tim Templeton, and Nate Gardner will go to Imagination Land to find a way to alter the course of time and ultimately save the multiverse *Frodo and Taran contemplate philosophy with Death *Johnny Depp agrees with himself for ten minutes *Jar Jar Binks gets along strangely well with Bella Swan *Matt Murdock and Jessica Jones meet Strawberry Shortcake, and it goes as well as you would expect *Sans and Skips go to Uatu to see if he can make the universes separate again before all of existence disintegrates *''Man of Steel'' Superman battles with Superman vs. the Elite Superman *Chief Wiggum arrests Ronald McDonald for the murder of the Burger King, only to find out he was framed by Slender Man *It's up to Po, Hiccup, Jack Frost, Fry (Futurama), and Frylock to rescue Princess Peach before Shredder feeds her to the Goozim *Oobi tries to have a conversation with Migi while Shinichi questions his sanity *The Death of Insanely Overpowered Fireballs meets Gregory House while in Gregory House *Don Quixote bravely rides Charlie the Unicorn into battle with a transforming windmill while shouting "I told you so!" *Turbo, Turbo, Turbo and Turbo become the new Power Rangers Turbo, and celebrate by playing Turbo *Just as Discord and Q finish their tea, Sans runs up hoping they can stop reality from disintegrating *Buzz Lightyear actually goes to space with his cartoon counterpart *The Gorillaz, the Rainbooms, the Holograms and the California Raisins enter a music competition and lose to the Beatles *Buffy Summers and Abraham Lincoln discover that Count Dracula was really Old Man Vladimir all along *The Blue Fairy grants everyone's wish to get what they really want all along *Judge Dredd frolics through the flowers while Barney the Dinosaur devours a school full of children *Furiosa criticizes the Disney Princesses for being too hardcore *GLaDOS pacifies Cthulhu with a serving of chocolate cake *Godzilla finds himself far too small to go up against the immense Micronauts *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo chats with Pinkie about quantum mechanics while the Brain watches grass grow with fascination *Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers are terrorized by the murderous Wander *Sans's search becomes even more desperate after Papyrus suddenly adopts a more serious persona *Ash Ketchum successfully takes down Team Rocket and beats every League while Red can't even evolve his Squirtle *Pit and Kratos feel like they were about to fight over something, but then realize that they have no differences *Donatello questions why the Cat in the Hat is called the Cat in the Hat if he never had one *Arthur Curry goes about his day on land without any thoughts of the ocean *The featureless pale figure that used to be Q*bert encounters the featureless pale figure that used to be Steve *Sans grabs ahold of the camera and pleads for the thirteen directors and eight producers not to release the film *A transparent square slides over another transparent square *A pale gray blob of color collides with a vaguely red blob of color that slowly fades to gray *Thick black dust begins to pour down from everywhere at once *Sans calls out one final time as he, too, dissolves with the rest of reality Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Disney films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Syfy Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Microsoft Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Square-Enix Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Scholastic Category:LEGO